A Brother's Perspective
by Samurai101
Summary: Souta watches Inuyasha and Kagome, and draws his conculsions about their realtionship.KagomeInuyasha


A/N: I don't know if Souta calls Kagome Kagome-nee-chan, or what, but I used that. I'm very sorry if it's wrong. Inu no nii-chan is Inu-yasha. Souta is maybe a little too perceptive. Well, enjoy it or hate it as you will, but please drop a review on your way out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yahsa.

They were in love. That's the only conclusion I could ever draw. I tried hard to make their words and actions make sense, but they never did. I decided that they must be in love, because no one other then people in love will ever act like they did. They are my nee-chan, and Inu no nii-chan.

Kagome-nee-chan would sit out on the porch for hours, and wait for Inu no nii-chan to come get her. She could go down the well herself, but she always sat and waited for him. Waited for him to take her back to his magical world of demons, and adventure. I went out once while she was waiting, and asked her why she was sitting there.

'I'm waiting for Inu-yasha, of course.' She told me. I asked her why she couldn't just go by herself, and she gave me a frown. 'If he wants me to come back he has to come and get me.' I thought that was odd, but nee-chan was odd sometimes. She would always gripe about how hard it was to get Inu no nii-chan to let her leave, but she waited for him to come and take her back. She would sit, her chin resting in her fisted hands, and staring at nothing until he came. She would pretend she hadn't been waiting, and Inu no nii-chan would pretend to believe her.

Her face would light up when he came, and her smile only dimmed in Inu no nii-chan's greeting. He was delighted to see her. I watched him once, when he came from the well house. He would burst out, sniffing for nee-chan's scent, and then dashed for her. He would always stop juts out of her sight, and approach at a perfectly respectable pace, and seem peeved at her. She would answer with the same manner, hiding her joy, and delight at the mere sight of him. It was a never ending cycle for them once it started. Kagome-nee-chan would come back griping about Inu no nii-chan, and how awful he was when she wanted to leave.

Icould imagine Inu no nii-chan snarling, and barring Kagome-nee-chan's way to the well. His ears pricked, and his posture the same cocky one as always. I could picture my nee-chan's angry face, her face red from anger, and her tongue sharp enough to kill. They would fight, argue in my minds eye, words quick and cruel, and ending with Inu no nii-chan losing. He couldn't win after all. Kagome-nee-chan had the subduing spell as a last card, and she would use it. So they fought and bickered, but missed and loved all the same.  
Inu no nii-chan would stay at our house sometimes, sleeping over the night occasionally, and once I found him out in the God Tree. I was curious, and wanted to ask some questions. I climbed up on the shrine wall, and pulled myself into the tree from there. Inu no nii-chan gave me a contemplative look, and then looked back to the sky. Lots of questions bubbled up in me, but I forced them down. I had a very important question for him tonight, and for once it had nothing to do with his wild adeventures.

'Inu no nii-chan, why don't you tell my nee-chan you love her?' I asked. He froze, and went red, he stuttered, and then resorted to being angry.

'What makes you tink I lo-love her?' He asked. I laughed, and smiled.

'Because you do. You're making her sad.' I reported dutifully. 'You're making my nee-chan sad Inu no nii-chan. She loves you to, but she won't tell you 'cause she doesn't tink you love her enough. Why don't you tell her'

His ear drooped, and he looked sad. He knew how much he hurt her by not saying he loved her, and it hurt him. 'Kagome's very special Souta. She deserves someone special'

'You are special!' Who could be more special then Inu no nii-chan, except my nee-chan of course? That wasn't a fair comparison. Inu no nii-chan, and Kagome-nee-chan are completely different kinds of special.'It doesn't matter anyway, she loves you, and you love her. You should just tell her that.' Inu no nii-chan shook his head, and looked back to the sky. I never asked him about it again, but one day Kagome-nee-chan came back with nothing but bliss. She was bubbly, and giggly all day, and I thought she must be sick. My nee-chan had never ever acted like this. I asked Kaa-chan about it, and she smiled at me. She said Kagome-nee-chan wasn't sick, and was feeling better then she ever had. I didn't understand her then, but when Inu no nii-chan came to get her later that week I understood.

He walked up as normal, but he was pensive, she smiled shyly, and then flung her arms around him. He returned her hug, pressing his nose to her hair, He was drinking in her scent, memorizing the small that made her Higurashi Kagome. They didn't see me. I was hiding behind the door. I was sad. I was happy. I smiled, but my throat was tight. I knew, deep down inside, that one day Inu no nii-chan would take my nee-chan away. He would take her far way from me, and her time, and she would go way from me forever. She would be happy there with Inu no nii-chan, and that was what mattered.  
Because they were in love, and that was the only way it made sense.


End file.
